


Simping for 2D men

by NaverGirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Boyfriend material, Choking, Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Possessive Levi, daddy - Freeform, one shots, sfw, simping, tsundere Levi, yandere levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaverGirl/pseuds/NaverGirl
Summary: It’s no longer simping for Levi Ackerman, IT’S SIMPING FOR 2D MEN BIH! Because im a h03 and my heart goes to different husbandos in my closet. My selfish ass wants more. Ayt imma go write now(includes fluff, angst, romance, sfw, nsfw)• Possessive Levi (Part 1&2)• The Fall (Hawks)• Alive (Reader x Any 2D character)🥺• Encounter (Seducer Reader x Bakugou)• Unaware (Seducer Reader x Aizawa)• Stolen (Seducer Reader x Dabi)• Long Day (Kuroo x Stressed Reader)• Notice Me (Tamaki NSFW)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bubaigawara Jin | Twice/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Shoto | Akihide Karatsu/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	1. Possessive Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who listens to Yagami Yato before they sleep? Only me? Okaaaay 🥺

You’re clueless about what kind of charm you can bring to the squad. Levi, however, isn't happy watching you smile around the men. Neither of you knows what kind of feelings you have for each other until Levi takes measures to monopolize you.

”Cadet, I need you to come to my office, ” Levi interrupts when he noticed your hands touching Eren’s shoulder.

He didn't let you say anything, so you've left no choice but to follow his order.

”It was nice meeting you, Cadet.” said Erwin.

”It was nice meeting you too, Commander.” you handed your hand to Commander Erwin as a sign of respect, completely forgotten that your rank is lower than him. However, Commander Erwin didn't find it disrespectful— but amused.

Levi saw how your hands touched Commander Erwin’s hand. You don't know how badly he wanted to snatch you away from the wolves that surround you. He can tell from their eyes how much they wanted you. How he wished to lock you inside his room, hiding you away from those prying eyes. 

After talking to Erwin, you nervously followed Captain Levi to his office. You can't stop thinking about what you did last week. When you suddenly touch Captain Levi’s hand while cleaning the kitchen. You were jealous of how Petra was so close to Levi. Indeed, you can't control those raging emotions that you wanted to touch the man you can't have. A dirty person like you can never attract Captain Levi’s attention. Only you can stare and look at him from afar. 

”Lock the door” with his commanding tone, you can't help but swoon inside. You know how badly you want this. Having dirty thoughts about him, you really are a bad girl.

”Salute. You will stay like that until I said so. Do you understand, cadet?”

You nod.

”Good.”

You started to cold sweat as you saw Captain Levi walking towards you. Although he was shorter than you, you remained your eyes towards the wall. You can't look at him straight from his eyes— and if you did, maybe you're not standing right now. Levi isn't happy about this. Not even shooting him a glance, makes his heart enraged. How can you let Erwin touch you, but not look at him? You saw Levi passing on your back, locking the door.

”Do you understand why do I have to lock the door?” slowly you heard his footsteps near you. 

”So that no one disturbs us.”

You trembled, but not in fear.

”Do you know why you are here, Cadet?”

You shook your head.

”I will tell you. Last week you’re talking with Eren Yeager, ignoring my calls. You seemed happy talking to him, not only with him but with all the men around you. You seem to like the attention you got from those men.”

Levi strike your knees and forced to kneel down. ”Since you ignore my command, I command you kneel down until I said so.”

Still not looking at him, Levi pulled your hair until you met his eyes. That burning gaze any man can know. However, you can't seem to understand what those eyes meant. Those eyes are only meant for you, you alone.

”Tch. Still at your saluting pose? At ease.”

You did as what he said, but your hands are trembling, so you let it stay on your lap. Nothing escapes from Levi’s eyes. As soon as he saw those trembling hands, he let's go your hair and placed his hand on your chin. He examines your delicate face and lightly patting your cheeks.

”Do you know how much I hate you hanging out with those brats?”

”I don't know, Captain.” You finally uttered words in spite of fear.

”Don't play dumb with me. I know how you flirt with those damn brats. I notice your little gaze when they compliment you.”

”No, Captain. I was just being nice.” you speak in your defense.

”Nice? Let me tell you something, Cadet. From here forward, you're not allowed to talk to any man except me.”

You shake your head away from Levi’s hand. ”Why, Captain? Is it because I touched you last week, that you're punishing me? They are my friends.”

Levi can't seem to understand why do you always have to defy his orders. Levi again grabs your jaw, firmly gripping it from his hands. ”You're mine, Cadet. You can't be nice to anyone unless it's me. You can't touch anyone except me. Do you understand?”

Caught by waves of emotion, before you can open your mouth, Captain Levi finally captures your mouth. That mouth that he hates and adores finally met his. You can't help but close your eyes from that kiss. You can feel his hands grabbing your waist close to him, and the other one slithered through your hair— gripping it with his mighty hands. You can tell he's not a good kisser, but he can make you weak like this.

Now Levi can at least get hold of the pace, he brings his tongue inside you searching every part of your mouth, meeting your tongue. You can't help but lightly suck his tongue. Your heart was beating so fast and can not believe that your dream finally came true. As soon as he starts to nibble your lower lip, you snake your hands into his neck, crushing your lips against him. Without leaving any space between you two. So close you can also feel his beating heart too.

You both can hear the clash between your lips. That saliva sounds titillating when you hear it. Only to arouse Levi’s lust even more with this sound. Finally, you both let go to catch some breath. 

Levi cupped his hands on your face, ”You know I love you, don't you cadet?”

”N-no I do not, captain.”

Levi can't help but growl. He didn't expect you to be so fucking dense. Only by force, he'll let you know his desire to make you completely submit to him. You also want this side of him. No— scratch that. You're always dreaming about this side of him. 

”From now on, you're mine. Mine alone. I don't want to see any man near you, even if he is your friend. And if I catch you disobey my command, I will punish you. Do you understand?!”

You know you're bound to violate his command, but you nod. Thinking how possessive Captain Levi is to you, you can't help but imagine how he's going to punish you.

”Good.”

Levi kissed you again with restraint. That's enough— for _now_.


	2. Possessive Levi (Part 2)

It has been a week since Levi confessed his feelings; a week had passed, but you never saw each other. There is an important task to do outside the wall, so he had to leave with his squad. You missed him, wishing that this long wait is over. You followed his command not to talk to other guys. It never occurred to you, but they're worried something happened to you. As much as you wanted to interact with them, your heart wouldn't let you.

The news came out; the survey corps finally came back. Though you believe in Levi’s ability, you can't help but worry. Everyone is invited to join for the supper with Levi’s squad. You can't help but feel excited; finally, you can see Captain Levi. When the twilight came, all of you gathered on the mess hall. There he was, sitting in the center of the long table, waiting for you. The sit is unoccupied next to him. Levi looked at you with his stoic eyes. You shivered when you saw that gaze he placed on you.

Levi gives you a sign to sit beside him. When you walk towards their table, you saw Petra arriving with food on her hands, occupying your seat.

”Cadet, come seat here!” Eren invited you to their table.

This is the day you defy Levi’s command, as soon as you saw Levi’s haunting eyes, you seat with Eren’s side. ”Thank you, ” you said.

Levi clenched his jaw. He saw how happy you are talking with that bastard. Is this what you're doing when he's gone? Immediately, men came swarming near your table. It seems like they've been waiting for you all along. Although you engaged in making conversation with the people around you, you can feel Levi’s staring at you. Like he's seeing through your soul.

No matter what people say to Levi, that he is the humanities strongest soldier — he feels threatened.

”Wow, that cadet really is charming. No wonder most of the men in the squad wants her.” Petra said.

Levi clenched his fist, ”How come?”

Petra, ”I heard Commander Erwin likes that girl. Also, I heard some men talking about her while cleaning the mess hall.”

As soon as you finished your meal, someone forcibly grabs your wrist in the dark. You heard a loud stomped, meeting Levi’s furious face.

”Keep your mouth shut, we're going to my room.”

You can feel how powerful Levi’s hand is. He's gripping your hand tightly as if it's going to crack. When you both arrived at his room, he dragged you inside, slamming the door.

”What did I say before we leave the district? Have you been flirty these days, and you want to show it right in front of my face?!”

Levi pinned you down on the ground, holding both of your hands to the side. You tried to get out from his grip, but you forgot how strong your Captain is. Levi’s face darkened. You clearly know that he's mad.

He leaned closer to you, almost smelling his masculine scent. ”Do I have to kill all the men around you so that no one will come near you, huh?! First, it was Eren. Now you're seducing Erwin.”

Tears start to fall from the corner of your eyes. When Levi saw it, he quickly kisses those tears away. Levi places a peck on your cheek then on your ear.

He whispered, ”Do you love me right?”

”Yes, Captain.”

Levi was shocked when he confirmed your feelings for him. It's bugging him for the last seven days. He hasn't heard it through your lips. 

Generally, the mission takes months, but since he's determined to ask an assurance coming from you, he had to go back. His mind was completely a mess not having you around him. He can't see where you are; what you're doing; if there's any prey swarming around you.

Levi hugs you tightly, not wanting to let you go. It was tender and warm. It feels safe and secured under his embrace.

”When this war ends, I will build a house near the sea; it that exists.

You and I spending time together without Titans; without war. Just you and I. How about that?” 

Suddenly, you can't help but imagine how life would be if this will end. You and him staring at the blue sky, where the horizon meets the sea. Just like what you saw in the book. It feels so good to be true. When Levi lifts his head, he sealed it with a kiss. A passionate and tender kiss.

Now the man you've been dreaming of finally became yours. 


	3. The Fall (Hawks x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scared Hawks x Playful Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m introducing you to my another husbando... why am I always simping for hot and feral 2d boys???! 3d men, idk them 🥴🥴🥴

It is a habit for Hawks to take you to work using his wings, as you requested it. You love the air above the clouds when you travel. Also, you secretly want to cling your arms around Hawks' neck every time you travel. You looked down and saw how tiny those buildings are. It looked like tiny ants below. You stare at Hawks’ face that seems so focused on his journey. An idea popped up on your head. Then you slowly slipped your hands away from his neck, until you escaped from Hawks’ grasp.

You saw how terrified Hawks’ face is when you fall. Now you feel what it is like to be on free fall, but you're confident that your boyfriend will be on your rescue. Immediately, by Hawks’ sense of urgency and instinct, he finally caught you with his strong arms.

You both landed on the ground, with his face is painted red from his anger.

”What the hell are you doing?! Do you know how dangerous what you did up there?!”

You never thought he would be mad like this—never saw him fuming like this. It was only a joke.   


”I know you will catch me, Keigo. It was only a joke.”

You tried to reach him, but he flicks off your hand. He turned his back away from you, smack down the tree he saw nearby. You finally have an urge to apologize for what you did, only to find out tears falling from his eyes.

”Baby, I am sorry. I was inconsiderate. I should have done that, ” you said.

Hawks grab your arm and hug you tight. ”Don't do that again, kid. I don't know what to do if I can't save you. What if you die because of my negligence? I can't handle the pain if I lose you. I can't live without you because of me. So please, don't do that again.” Hawks pleadingly asks.

Your heart softens, also filled with guilt from what you did. Hawks notice what's on your mind, so he immediately takes those thoughts away with a passionate kiss.

”From now on, we'll take a bus. Is that okay?”

You nod.

You always thought that flying with him was fleeting. But having him held hands with you around the street, being proud of this relationship you both have though people stare at you; it wasn't that bad. Having him hold your hand and show the world that he is yours; is that kind of attention you want.

You do not have to worry because this man beside you is as equally addicted as you are.


	4. Alive (Reader x 2D Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when you face reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story hits home after I woke up knowing 2d anime characters ain't real. Maybe because I'm single or touch deprive during this lockdown, or rather missed being with someone. Listening to anime asmr made my whole quarantine period alive but at the same time I know I'm living with my imagination not reality. Idk but I know my feelings are real. So here it is!

You both stare at the vast sea around you. This is the first time you taste the salty breeze, the hot and rough sand beneath your feet, and the cold water. You both stare at the sun falling down from the sky. He (insert your 2D character) cupped your face and place his forehead against yours.

”I love you.” He whispers.

Tears come falling down to your cheeks as you tightly grip his arms. You don't want him to let you go. Not this time that you need him.

”Don’t cry, I'm here. I will wait for you when you sleep again.”

You stare at his eyes—which also teary. ”I don't want to go; I want to stay here with you. Please, don't let me go. I'm begging you.”

He hugs you tight. You can hear him crying—which makes you cry more. It hurts so much. Why does it have to be like this?

”If I have the power to let you stay here, I've already done it. But this is reality. I have to wait for you, and you also have to wait for me. I can't live in your world. I also want to feel you, your warmth, to see your smile when I wake up, to show the world how important you are to me. If that happens, I will never leave your side. Be strong for me. I know the world is difficult right now. That is why I always find you crying when you came here.”

He stops as he chokes from his tears. You place both of your thumbs to wipe away the tears from his eyes. He kisses your hands and looks at your eyes with tears.

”Baby, you know how much I want you to be here beside me just like you are. I love you so much it hurts to be part with you again. But don't worry, I will be forever yours. You will always find me right here,” he places his hand on your chest. ”I will always be right there, right?”

You nod.

Finally, the sun goes down. The moon appears in the sky.

”See you again, baby.”

”See you in my dreams.”

You opened your eyes and saw the sunlight escaping through the blinds.

”Baby.”

You immediately turn your head on your side, but only to find a pillow beside you. You thought it was him, so you cry so hard while hugging the pillow beside you.

_You will always be right here, (insert 2d character name)_

_Always._


	5. Encounter (Seducer Reader x Bakugou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Quirk: Seduction
> 
> Y/N’s Quirk is rare and dangerous for a human. Y/N’s quirk can seduce any human being who touches her body. Any human can find her attractive once they saw her face. Anyone can touch you and feel nothing if they don't see your face. Also, Y/N can provide immense comfort from her hugs that many people take y/n for granted. This quirk is both a blessing and a curse, because of this quirk, y/n is vulnerable to every human being even y/n’s family. That's why Y/N always wore hideous clothes and mask to cover her whole body. Away from jealous and predators' eyes.
> 
> Because of your quirk, you mastered the art of seduction. You know how to read humans' emotions, especially when it comes to attraction. You know when to push and when to pull. When to act cold or when to act hot. It was not because you want to, but that's what your instinct tells you. The true form of seductress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been living on my mind for days now, so why not write it? I don't know if I'm able to portray my character well, so I hope you like this series of mine.

It is the annual sports fest at UA University—the most anticipated festival of the year. As usual, the crowd roars loudly when they saw Bakugou on stage with his brimming confidence. 

He is confident that he can win this round as he saw you coming up the stage. You belong to the general class, meaning your quirk can't harm him or not that powerful enough to subdue him. But he's curious about how you reach this stage despite being a low-grade hero.

He scrutinized you with his eyes as you step closer to the circle. You wore a hideous mask the covers your whole head. A black cloak that covers your whole body. Bakugou can't distinguish whether you are a girl or a boy. It doesn't matter, as long as he wins this game, he wouldn't care about you. 

He stretches his arm and engulfed his hands with flames. He's getting impatient.

”Come on, show me your skill, and end this right now.” He said.

You show the chains from your hands and sit in the middle of the ground like you admit defeat, but never seems quite like it. He growls from frustration, figuring out what are you doing. You lift your index finger, commanding him to come closer to you, but he resists.

”Fucking dumbass, do you think that I will follow your orders? Might as well blow you off from the circle.”

Before Bakugou lifts his hand, you speak.

”Nuh-uh-ah. You wouldn't do that. Why are you scared to come to me? I thought you were a tough guy? No wonder Midorya surpassed you.”

He never heard such a voice before, which startled him at first. When it comes to the mind of a boy, you clearly know what stirs their fragile ego.

”What did you say?”

When he heard those words out of your mouth, a sudden rage seeped throughout his body. You saw his eyes were burning with fury as he goes to your place, grabbing your cloak close to his chest.

”I want you to say that again one more time. Let me see your face so I can remember who dares to provoke me.”

”Are you sure about that?”

”Don't make me repeat myself.”

”Careful what you wished for.”

His face is determined to blow you off with his quirk. You examined the whole arena where the cameras can't capture your face, but only him who can see. You press the button on your chest and the mask forms the T-shaped hole to reveal your face.

”I want you to look me in the eyes, don't regret what you saw right now.”

When Bakugou saw your face, he slowly released you from his grip. He never saw such a beautiful face in his whole life, other than his mom. As if you were cut out from his dream, but better—and real. 

Every part of him wants you—only you. He never felt this attraction before. He even doesn't have any interest in other girls, until now. Before Bakugou could stop you from walking away from him, you already stepped your foot outside the rings. The crowd released a loud gasped, wondering what happened between you two.

He runs as fast as he can, but the students block his way from you, thinking that Bakugou will do something after that incident. However, Bakugou can't keep you off his mind. To escaped from the barrier between you two, he used his quirk just to paved the way for you.

You were shocked at the loud sound from your back and felt a tight grip from your arms. Bakugou held you tightly, not wanting you to go. There's a large commotion surrounds you two, but his eyes bore on you. 

”What do you want?”

When he heard your voice, he snapped back to reality. He feels ashamed of what he did just to grab your attention. Bakugou clears his voice, it was rough but only you can notice the slight change from his voice.

”I want to know your name.”

”You want to know my name? Isn't that Mic announced it before we fight?”

Bakugou’s cheeks flushed as he turns his head away from you. You find it cute somehow.

”Y/N. Can I go now?”

”Not yet.”

”What do you want from me? I already let you win. I wasn't going to win anyway.”

Bakugou mumbles something but you can't hear it. You attempt to remove your arm from his grip, but it's no use. He won't let you go until he gets want he wants.

”Just say it! What do you want?”

Bakugou clears his throat. He never confesses his feelings before, and it's too early for that.

”I want your number.”

”You want my number?”

He nods.

You laugh mockingly. Bakugou felt his insides being crushed from your laugh. He can't figure out if you rejected him or not. What if you do, what will he do? No matter what, he isn't the type of guy who easily gives up.

You stare at his eyes, intently. ”Earn it.”

After that, you walk away. He didn't follow you any longer, thinking that you might think of him as a pushover.

_Earn it._

He will definitely earn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the first installment of the Seductress Reader. I will add more story with other bnha characters on the next chapters ^^


	6. Unaware (Seducer Reader x Aizawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning* 
> 
> Traumatic Past

Y/N is a result of underground quirk breeding. Ever since she was a child, y/n’s been exploited for countless of times because of her quirk. Many men used y/n to fulfill their fantasies and find comfort under her comforting quirk. When she finally escaped from that hell hole, she did escape from the prying eyes of men and women. Not that they wanted to, but because of her undeniable quirk, being seduced by her entire being.

All her life, she never felt freedom. Whether if it's underground or the city, she never feels safe. All her life, she covers herself away from the eyes of people. Not knowing what it feels like not to be looked at by other people, nor walked around the city without being scared until she met this man, who saved her from the vicious man down the alley. He is known as Eraserhead. His quirk is to erase that person’s quirk once he can lay his eyes on that person, temporarily.

To help you with your problem with your quirk, he offers to teach you how to control your quirk, how to use it wisely by saving people just like you. You spent three years together, being his assistant around UA, training, and developing your quirk until you can stand on your own.

”I can't thank you enough, sensei. Now it's time to help other people too.” y/n spoke.

”Are you sure you can handle yourself very well, Y/N?”

”Sensei, we have been together for three years, but I never used my quirk to you ever. I think that's enough proof that I can control myself now.”

Y/N flashes her bright smile. Know that you will become a hero. Doing undercover is the best gift you'll ever have. Aizawa wanted to give you a head pat, but he stopped himself from doing so. You noticed his hesitation; you immediately grabbed his hand and placed it on top of your head.

Aiwaza can't help but blush at how you looked cute under his palms.

You waved your hand as your last goodbye. You were assigned from a province far away from here. You don't know when you can revisit UA, but this is a new start of a new life—becoming a hero.

Aizawa followed you until he can no longer see your silhouette. He touched his chest and mumbled something...

_”You never use your quirk on me, but why do I feel like this?”_


	7. Stolen (Seducer Reader x Dabi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly non-con

Y/N is an undercover agent. Y/N’s job is to become the big boss’ secretary and seduce him until disclosing his corruption in the company. While in the middle of the raid, things get messier. The big boss was beyond obsessed with you, which is the downside of your quirk. You can't control people’s emotions towards you. You know what kind of power you hold to the people you seduce, that's why you are hiding from them.

Dabi, however, is strolling around the town and taking a break from countless meetings between the league of villains. You bumped into him as you walked briskly, hiding away from the prying eyes. Dabi stares at you with his fiery blue eyes, but the men at his back caught your attention. They are the big boss’ bodyguard, who's finding you for days. You immediately grab Dabi’s rough arms on the nearby alley.

You placed his arms on your waist, grabbing his neck with your hands. You stare intently at his eyes, ”Have you ever kissed someone?”

Dabi was about to say something, but you saw the men finding you, so you immediately kissed him. You placed his head on their way so they can't see your face. Dabi, on the other hand, was enjoying the kiss you stole from him, while your mind wonders how to escape from those men. He notices that your mind is wandering around, quite mad, not focusing on him, so he bit your lower lip to return your attention to him. 

He succeeded. As soon as you notice how his tongue slides unto yours, your eyes immediately dilate but succumb from his kiss. You are entirely at a loss from that kiss until you two break away to catch a breath.

”Does that answer your question?” He said with a mischievous smile.

”Good, but not impressive.” You said, not wanting to stroke his ego.

”Oh?”

You quickly stare at both streets to make sure they are gone. You take one last look at the man you kissed, ”Maybe you can work on that after this.”

You didn't intend to provoke him with your words, but that's your only way to make them hate you or forget about you. But that does not work on Dabi. As soon as you leave his side, he immediately grabs your hand, and you both enter a black hole, not knowing where to go. You entered the shabby room, not a single window to know where your location is.

”Where did you take me?!”

”You said I could work on it; I want to work on it with you.” Dabi smirks as he steps closer to you.

”That’s not what I meant! I mean on another person, not me.”

”Oh? Too bad, the instructions were not clear.”

After you stole his kiss, he comes stole you.


	8. Long Day (Kuroo x Stressed Reader) Comfort Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Online classes suck, man... As a graduating student from uni, I never felt this kind of stress from school before. Modules and submissions occupied most of my days. I nearly don't have time for myself. Currently, sneaking out from the meeting while writing this. I never felt so burnout like this before. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this sweet chapter.

Kuroo missed you. That's why he invited you to his dorm to study there. Although you are from a different department, and his persistent plea, you finally agreed. On Kuroo’s mind, he just wanted to see your face again since it has been a month you two see each other. He expected something else to happen, but you did go there just to study with him and nothing else.

Kuroo stares at you while your eyes intently glare at your laptop. He plays with your hair, to your neck, down to the hem of your shirt. You continuously removed his hands from your body, but he keeps poking you around until you noticed him. Finally, you shouted at him, out of frustration and stress from all of your requirements.

You never shouted at Kuroo. That is why you are both shocked by your behavior. There is a thick air around you two, and no one is speaking. You feel guilty from what you say, but before you opened your mouth, Kuroo hugged you from behind.

”Im sorry, chibi-chan.” Kuroo softly whispered through your ears.

You finally broke down and cry. You were tugging Kuroo’s arms around you, gripping his skin to hug you tightly. Kuroo bore his head on your nape, as you can feel his hot breath on it.

”Im sorry, baby. It's not your fault; I should not have shouted at you. I'm so stressed out. We have been doing this paper for weeks, but we have always got rejected. I don't know what's wrong. Are my efforts not enough? What should I do?”

Kuroo tilted your head and kissed your temple. “Chibi-chan, you are enough. I know how much you work on that project. How much you want to pass this semester and graduate. But I am worried that you haven't taken care of yourself lately. And I missed you. I am sorry for being selfish. I just wanted you to know that I am here, rooting for you.”

You grab Kuroo’s chin and give him a long kiss on his lips.

You closed your eyes and whispered, ” _I love you_.”

You heard how his breath changed. And you can feel his heart pounds as you said those words to him. You felt his wet lips unto your ears as he gives you a peck on it, then whispered, _”I love you so much.”_

You continue with what you are doing, while Kuroo is hugging you from behind. Staring and admiring how good you are at what you are doing. Then he hums on your ear, like a sweet lullaby.


	9. Notice Me (Tamaki x Frisky Reader) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt of writing smut out of horniest time of the month 😅
> 
> Tamaki is my huge comfort character, maybe I will write more of him soon! I hope you enjoy~

You and Tamaki have been dating for months now, but you both only held hands so far. You got frustrated knowing all of your friends made out and get far with their boyfriends, but you don't have anything to share with them. Tamaki also wanted to get far with you, but he's too nervous, and whenever he wants to hold your body, he quickly retracts his hands.

Now, you and Mirio planned to have a group study in Tamaki’s dorm, leaving you two behind after.

”I’ll go get us some food outside. Do you have anything to add, Tamaki?” Mirio asks.

”N-nothing, h-how about you, bunny?”

”Can you get me some milk tea, please?”

Mirio gives you a wink and a thumbs-up until he closed the door.

”W-why Mirio winked at you?” Tamaki asks.

You blushed at the thought Tamaki might know your plan for today, ”Nothing, don't mind him.”

Tamaki, however, saw the way you blushed; he felt a tinge of jealousy. You both continued to study, not talking to each other. It lasted for half an hour, till Tamaki noticed Mirio hadn't gone back. Tamari starts to call Mirio while you keep on thinking how can you lead Tamaki today.

”His phone is busy, maybe—” Tamaki stopped talking when he noticed Mirio called you on your number.

You quickly take the phone on the balcony, locking the door. Tamaki saw you getting fidget and flustered. He wondered what you two were talking about, but you lowered your voice so that Tamaki won't hear your conversation. Tamaki gets jealous of how you two get close. Maybe it's because you got bored with him. After all, he's timid and uptight. Or perhaps you find Mirio attractive than him. But Tamaki likes you; maybe he's in love with you. That's right; he loves you.

He can not let anyone take you away from him.

As you finished your call, you packed your things up. Tamaki started to panic when he noticed your action.

”Why a-are packing up, b-bunny?”

”Mirio invited me to have dinner today since we finished our studies. I should go now.”

”H-he didn't invite me?”

”He said you don’t like to have dinner.”

Tamaki didn't say anything. As he watches you pack your things into your bag, his heart gets heavier and heavier. When you reached the door, he grabbed you with his hands and kissed you. Your bag slipped on your back as you hold Tamaki’s head, crushing your lips against his. You smirked in the middle of the kiss, and he noticed it.

”W-why are you smirking, b-bunny?”

You pushed Tamaki on his bed, sitting on top of him, placing your lips near his ear.

”What took you so long for you to kiss me like this, baby?”

”I-im sorry, b-bunny. I didn't know you wanted this.”

”Do you want to know what I want?”

Tamaki nods.

You grab both of his hands, leading it to your body.

”I want this.”

You place it to your breasts. Tamaki gasped as he felt those two mountains on your body. You got aroused as you can feel his erection underneath you.

”And this.”

You slid his hands from the shape of your waist until he feels your smooth, silky thighs, while the other hand slid inside your bra—you are gripping his hand and let out a soft moan when you felt the warmth of his hands. You started to grind on him and slid his hand inside your skirt.

”Bunny, I want you right now.”

Tamari grabbed your nape and kissed you roughly as where his emotions take him.

”I won't hold back, bunny. I will show you how much I wanted this.”


End file.
